Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to frequency monitoring, and more particularly, to on-chip frequency monitoring.
Background
A block (e.g., processor) on a chip receives a clock signal (e.g., from an on-chip clock source) to time operations of the block. In order for the block to function properly, the frequency of the clock signal needs to lie within an acceptable frequency range.